


Sharing is Caring

by CesiumV



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Collars, Cum Play, DFAB reader, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Leashes, M/M, in which mike trev and man bang you a lot, picture sending, polyship, soft pet play, this is shameless smut honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesiumV/pseuds/CesiumV
Summary: You're in a relationship with Michael, Amanda, and Trevor, and boy do they like to fuck.





	1. Michael's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, this is the first chapter. sorry it isnt gender neutral but i tried that and my writing felt very... awkward. i need to practice that more! either way, i hope you enjoy! constructive crit welcome! <3.

“C’mon, sweetheart, let me see.”

 

Michael stands at the closed door of his bedroom expectantly. You’re behind the dark slab of wood in nothing but a baby blue collar. It was quite nice, there was no doubt about that and you certainly weren’t complaining; the material was soft and it was well put together. The metal ring on the front was definitely tug proof, too. Actually, the entire thing seems to be quite sturdy despite the fact that it was lace and silk held together by expertly small stitching. 

 

He had gotten it for you as a gift- not uncommon for any of your partners to do (especially he and Amanda. Trevor was more the kind to gift you with his own body) but it still made your cheeks darken with the idea of belonging to all three of them. Sure, Michael had marked you many a time with his teeth, mouth, nails, and cum… but this was different. Good, but different. It was something physical, not something that could fade or be washed away.

 

“Don’t be shy, baby. How many times have I bent you over now?”

 

You can  _ hear  _ the smug expression on his face. 

 

There’s a soft sigh as you adjust the lining and smooth the fabric around your neck. Stepping forward, you open the door slowly. 

 

Yup, he’s definitely a smug fucker. Though, that smirk eases into a smile as soon as he lays eyes on your mostly bare body.

 

It takes you a moment to notice the leash in his hand.

 

“Looks like I made the right choice!” 

 

Before you can respond he’s got his hands on your hips, running them up and down your sides to take all of you in. They slide upwards, across your breasts, then rest upon your shoulders as he stares right into you. Mike’s already getting ridiculously turned on, as evident by his widened pupils, bitten lower lip, and tenting suit pants. He clasps the end of the leash to your collar and gives a self satisfied hum.

 

“You look…  _ fuckin’ amazing _ . The other two are gonna love this.”

 

You smile and he pulls you into his arms, picking you up and taking you to the bed behind in the room you just exited. He lays you down and slides his jacket away. There was no way he could wait for this. 

 

Two strong fingers slide down your stomach and snake between your legs, sliding inside you with ease (how could you not be soaked at this?) as his thumb rolls against your clit. With his free hand, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. 

 

“You okay with the others seeing ya’ like this?” He asks, arching the digits into your upper wall.

 

Your breath catches in your throat, nodding as heat spreads through your body. He aims at your flushed face, making sure the new accessories are in the frame and presses the button. The click of the shutter goes off and he types something in with his thumb before seemingly sending a message and setting the device on the nightstand, turning his attention back to you.

 

Michael leans in, dragging his lips up your stomach and moving up, kissing your breasts. He unbuckles his belt and unzips, sliding his cock out of the layers between the two of you. A bead of precum drips from his swollen tip and onto your thigh, truly going to show just how excited he is. How excited  _ you  _ make him. The knowledge makes you shiver.

 

He tugs at the leash to test the waters and make sure things are secure, removing his fingers and slicking his cock with your juices at the same time. Michael moves upwards and gives you another kiss, this time to your mouth. It’s deep and passionate and ends much too soon. But, before you know it he’s turning you over and putting a pillow beneath your hips so your ass is pointed up towards him. It all happens so fast... Mike wastes no time when he knows you’ll happily give him what you want.

 

“Ready?” He asks, hand sliding to your hip so he has a hold on you.

 

You nod and he gives your side a squeeze. M knew damn well you were ready, but he wouldn’t do anything without double checking first. 

 

With a kiss to the middle of your back and a good hold on the leash, he’s pressing in. Michael is thick, but about average length. It stretches you out and fills you just enough to make you pant into the sheets when he’s all the way inside and against your back wall.

There’s a pause, and he waits a moment, just savoring the feeling of the warmth around his member with a smile and closed eyes. 

 

“Fuckin’-a…” He mumbles, beginning to move slowly at first but then picking up pace when he sees that it isn’t too much. Beneath him, you’re balling your fists into the bedspread and making noises so lewd you’re surprised they’re even coming out of you. With the way he has your hips propped up, he slides right against that sweet spot with every thrust. The bed is rattling and he’s getting much rougher too, yanking the leash backwards so you raise up a bit.

 

Shoving his face in the crook of your neck, you can feel him smile against your heated skin. The hand on your hip slides between you and the bed, two calloused fingers finding your clit and rubbing circles around the sensitive nub in time with the movement of his hips. 

 

He’s going  _ fast _ . Fast enough that he barely pulls out half way before thrusting back in fervently. His teeth graze your shoulder as he pulls the long piece of leather taut, bringing your back against his chest and ear against his mouth. 

 

“You’re my fuckin’ cocksleeve and you love it, sweetheart.” He’s losing himself, words spilling out like flowing water. 

 

The fingers on your clit press in harder and roll faster. You two hadn’t even been going for five minutes and you’re already close to the edge. Michael knows what makes you squirm, after all.

 

“You’re Mikey’s hole to fuck, aren’t you? Tell me how much you love it, baby girl.” His voice is rougher, deeper than usual and his words are punctuated with throaty groans. It’s clear he’s close as well. 

“Mine, mine, mine.”

 

“Yes,  _ fuck  _ yes! Please, please. More, please.” You beg, falling apart beneath him. Luckily, he obliged you and decides to show you some mercy instead of teasing you. 

 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna fill you the fuck up.”

 

He groans against the skin of your shoulder, mouth travelling around the soft skin and leaving reddened marks in its wake. It doesn’t take much more- that, combined with the fingers to your most sensitive part, the collar,  and the thickness inside you tips you over the edge. 

 

You can’t even say his name. All that comes out of your mouth are pathetic whimpers as you squirm against him and the bed, insides pulsing. White hot bliss is flowing through your entire body and you aren’t sure how to handle it except for moaning, shaking, and crying. Your mind is foggy and your vision even darkens. You’re literally seeing stars all while he fucks you through it, refusing to slow down even for a second. How could he? Michael’s right there, so so close and-

 

Before your mind can even begin to clear, he’s  _ growling  _ above you like an animal. His cock twitches, you can feel it deep inside. He’s filling you to the brim all with a hard grip of the leash. Michael’s shaking, moving his hips slower and slower until he finally collapses atop you in a breathless heap.

 

Two strong arms go around your waist, pulling you in close. He strokes the top of your head as the two of you get your bearings, which takes a few moments. 

 

He kisses your temple and sits up, grabbing his phone again. Two fingers slide inside your over sensitive hole and scissor back and forth, mixing up the cum inside you and aiming the camera down. The thick white liquid drips from you and he takes a photo. There’s a smile as he sets his phone back down and begins to clean you up with a gentle touch. The collar is removed and and set to the side.

 

“Hey… I got a little rough there. You okay, sweetheart?”

 

You nod wordlessly and kiss the corner of his mouth. Michael smiles, picking you up with ease and heading to the bathroom. You’re both sweaty, cum covered messes that need to be cleaned. He sets you down on the counter and turns on the faucet and jets. When that’s done you’re lifted again and he climbs in with you in his lap, hands against your back. 

 

Against him you’re warm, safe, and comfortable. The afterglow is a pleasant silence between the both of you. He takes a washcloth and rinses the sweat and fluids away, making sure you don’t have to move much. He always pampered you with aftercare. It made him feel… bad if not. 

 

Thirty minutes later, you’re dead asleep against his soft chest. Of course, he doesn’t mind at all. In fact, Mike lifts you for the third time and wraps you up in a towel, taking you back to the bedroom. There's some shuffling as he gets the sheets back in order and sets you down, climbing in beside you and letting you curl against his side. 

 

He flicks on an old movie, volume low as to not disturb. He smiles to himself, knowing what excitement is in store for you.

 

Michael De Santa is as content as can be, and soon enough, he dozes off beneath the sheets right along with you.


	2. Trevor's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T gets his fun with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! writing machine was broke for a few months tbh.

You wake up a few hours later, still in your new collar and the nude. Stretching, you notice Mike has left- recently though, as his side is still somewhat warm.

You breath in contently and sit there with closed eyes for a few moments before rolling over to check your phone. There’s a notification- a text from Michael.

_Went out shopping. T will be there soon._

With a yawn you set down the device and slide out of the covers. A black, short, silken robe is thrown on loosely and you open the door and head down the tile stairs.

 The sound of the T.V and smell of outside greets your senses. Was Trevor here already?

 You make your way to the bottom and peer into the living room, confirming your suspicion. He’s there, sitting comfortably on the couch and has already turned to face you once he heard your bare feet on the tile behind him.

 “Heyyy sugar! C’mere.” T greets you warmly, being very fond of you. He stands and reaches over the back of the couch and hefts you over, placing you in his lap in one swift motion. He does it with such ease, going to show just how strong he is.

 A hand finds your lower back and rests there as he rubs your thigh with the other.

“Ya still got that thing on, huh? Can’t say it doesn’t look good.” He purrs, sliding off the robe and looking you up and down with a wolfish grin. It’s obvious how excited he is with that look- and the bulge in his jeans.

 “You wanna go for another round today or did Mikey wear ya out?”

 You answer his question by undoing his fly and rubbing at his shaft through his briefs with a smile.

 “Ooohhh, eager. I _like_ eager.”

 Trevor slides his fingers under the collar around your neck and tugs you against him with one hand, eliciting a soft sigh from your lips. He’s in a dominant mood today, it seems. He slides his free hand to your hips and anchors it there with a tight, constant squeeze. Seems like he’s not wasting any time... though that’s not out of the ordinary for Trevor of all people.

 “I’m gonna get you one of these m’self. Orange.” He grunts, keeping a good hold on you as he slides himself from his pants and rubs the pre-covered head between your lips. With one swift downward jerk of your hips he’s got you halfway down his cock.

 The suddenness shocks you for a good second- it doesn’t hurt, but you’re just so full in such a short amount of time that your only reaction is to cry out and place your hands on his chest. He pauses for a second, leaning in and kissing you with a tenderness that one wouldn't exactly expect from him but exists nonetheless. He doesn’t want to _hurt you_ hurt you, of course.

It’s ridiculously easy for him to lift you up and down and move you on his member. You’re being used like a toy, a pet, and damn that’s just how you like it. T grunts and moans in tandem with you. He has you arch your back as he quickens the pace so he can hit that sweet spot deep inside, making you see stars in the corners of your vision. Getting you off got _him_ off, watching his partner enjoy themselves was all part of the fun.

“God, you look so fuckin’ good stuffed full of my cock.”

Eventually he’s had enough of having you on his lap, so he turns both of your bodies to the side and presses you down against the couch cushions. He takes your thighs and rests them on top of his as he pounds you, lifting you off the couch slightly. He just fucks into you like an animal and every time he moves you moan out, cry, whimper, or a mix of all three. Your body and brain just don't know what to do with themselves. He himself is just as vocal as you, grunting and murmuring incoherent sentences of love as he takes you.

He leans in and sinks his teeth into your collarbone hard enough to bruise and pulls away with a self satisfied grin. He then repeats the process on both of your breasts and the middle of your chest- the pain and pleasure mixing together only serves to bring you closer to the edge. You pant and place your hands on either side of his face, pulling him into a fervent, messy kiss.

Both of you are close- but T is intent on finishing you off first. He slows down some, removing the hand from your collar and sliding it down to your swollen clit. His thumb rolls in quick circles as he ruts up inside you. God, he's really learned what makes you tick. Just this bit of touch is enough to make you squeal his name and shiver, not too much longer and-

“T-Trevor!” You slur out before coming undone. Your body melts into twitches, your mind going right along with it. You tug him down so the two of you are chest to chest, rolling your hips up to meet his thrusts unconsciously. Your fingers find the hair at the back of his head and latch onto it, pulling it roughly and eliciting a sigh from your partner.  Trevor looks at you as best he can, eyes clouded with lust. He fucks you through all of this, only adding to the bliss travelling up your spine. Nothing was better than this to him. Absolutely nothing. 

The show brings him to his end not long after you. He seethes through his teeth and shakes, blunt nails digging into the skin of your thighs and hips, leaving fresh bruises in his wake that overlapped with the ones left by Michael’s earlier that day. His cock twitches and pumps hot, warm cum into you- enough that you can feel it seep into the deepest parts of you.  At his peak, your name followed by multiple, slurred ‘I love you’s’ leave his lips.

He collapses on top of you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close as he presses his lips to your neck fervently. You catch your breath and return the favor, pulling him against you.

“That was… hooo… you are somethin’ else, sugar.” He purrs, eliciting a chuckle from you.

You run your hands through the back of his hair as he makes himself comfortable, face against your breasts and eyes shut.

“Think you can wipe me off?” You ask, patting his shoulder blade. He looks up and gives you a smirk, making it clear he’s thought of something a little different than just wiping you down with a rag. It makes you nervous, but, in a good way. You never know what he’ll do, really.

You’re torn away from your thoughts as he shoves two fingers deep into you, hooks them, and then pulls them out with his cum coating them.

“Look at me, baby.” He orders in his deeper, lower ‘inside’ voice. You obey without question, still wondering what he has planned.

You find out just a few seconds later- He’s licking his own fingers clean and maintaining eye contact while he does. There’s a grin on his face as he finishes and then leans down, locking his lips with yours and sliding his tongue into your mouth so the two of you can share the taste of him.

Once he pulls away, you swallow without being told and he kisses your cheek, stroking your hair.

“How’s that? Feel better now?” He asks, returning to his former place with his head on your tits.

“Yeah… do that more often.” You whisper.

He grunts in response and before you know it, he’s fallen asleep while holding you like a teddy bear.

You sigh happily, continuing to run your nails against his scalp. The urge to join him in rest is there but you had just woken up, so... Your phone dings from the table and snaps you from your concentration- it's a text from Amanda.

_heard you two from the garage- jesus! me next xoxo_

Well, today's fun isn’t over quite yet.


End file.
